wheezywaiterfandomcom-20200214-history
Driftless
Episode Number: 461thumb|300px|right Transcript in/singing rug Beardlovers, my band Driftless Pony Club's new album is currently now available for preorder now at the moment currently. Right this second. Immediately. At this time. Forthwith. These days. The album officially releases on February 25th but if you pre-order a physical copy, you can download the whole album right now. With four extra super-secret tracks, early demos of our new songs recorded on Garage Band. It's awesome. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa "aaaaa" sound continues as Wheezy takes a sip of coffee. After the coffee, he opens his mouth again like he's still making the "aaaaa" sound Waiter beard intro Can you tell I'm excited about this? I'm excited about this. Here's why. This isn't something where I'm like, oh there are people watching me on YouTube, I can be a rockstar. Pfft. This isn't some sort of joke band or Wheezy Waiter sings the hits. I am the lead singer of the band, though. Ladies. eyebrows a few times and they boing This is a rock band that I've been in for about 11 and a half years. We've played over 200 live shows and we've toured around the country three times over Craig's mouth: 4. I met these dudes in college at UW-Madison where I majored in Communication Arts Radio Television Film. After I graduated, instead of pursuing a career in film and entertainment like most normal people, my band decided to move to the nearest big city, Chicago, to see if we could make it work. So I needed a flexible job so I got a job as a waiter. Now I don't know if you noticed but the early 2000s was one of the worst times to pursue a career as a musician. The music industry was being destroyed, indie labels died, and there were more bands than ever. Yet we continued making songs and playing shows, mostly assuming it was going to go nowhere. Spending five years or so just making things for the sake of making things has made me who I am. I grew frustrated as a waiter, knowing that I had video editing skills, so I decided to just make videos for the sake of making videos. I was sort of hoping good things would come of it. I didn't expect this. But I still operate under the same principle that the work I'm creating is for the sake of the work itself. It's just there are a lot of people watching now. And my band is the same way. We're very serious about every song we make. I say 'my band' but it's really 'our band.' It's just confusing to say 'our band.' and a clone sit side by side. Clone: Hey man, you wanna go get wasted? Craig: No, sorry, I gotta go practice with our band. Clone: We're in a band? Craig: No! OUR band! the clone Clone: Oww. It's also kinda dangerous. The music you're hearing is a song from our band's new album. We're inspired by bands like Modest Mouse, Built to Spill, Superchunk, a little bit of Weezer, Pixies, Katy Perry, not Katy Perry. Even Craig with a Wig likes our band. Right, Craig with a Wig? with a Wig: I heard it. song: He's Craigity Craig Craig with a Wig key with a Wig smiles That's actually a rave review from him. Our band also does other things together, like take long walks in the snow, talk about the movie Highlander. and Matt walk together in the snow. Sam: So, I mean, there are mortal princes, like, battling through time to, uh, to see who can be only one. and Nate walk together in the snow. Craig: Why does it seem like we're getting more snow on us than they are? over at Sam and Matt Nate: I don't know. to Sam: Like, let's say you get, you know, you get cut in half... to Craig: He's a sub teacher? Craig: I think that, no, I think that's Higher Learning. Matt: What if I just get cut right here? to near the top of his head Like at the top of the... Sam: Whoa! upward looks upward: Oh yeah, there's a mountain. Sam: It's a huge mountain. Craig: What's Sam... what's he talking about over there? still looking up: It's covered in snow. Matt: That's... Yeah, that's good snow. runs to his right, out of frame Where are you going? looking up: He's going to climb that mountain. Matt: Not again. Craig: Sam's really dumb. Nate: Yeah. Craig: He's got a big heart, though. Nate: No. Craig: Oh yeah, I was thinking of Matt. on the mountain: Help!! Hey guys, I'm stuck in things. Craig: That was quick. Matt: Somebody gonna help him? Craig: Matt, you gotta go save him. Nate: Yeah. Big-hearted. Matt: Alright. doing a few stretches Craig: He looked very limber ?? rolls his neck Oh, I'm glad you remember to stretch your neck. That's important. Nate: Yeah. Craig: A lot of people forget that. runs out of frame, towards the mountain Sam: No! Not Matt! He's got a bum leg! tries working his way up the mountain: I'm coming, Sam! Sam: Hey Matt. almost where Sam is: Hey. Sam: How's it going, man? Matt: Oh, pretty good. Sam: You know, once you get to about this point, you can't go any further but you can't go down either. flops down beside Sam: What? Sam: Yeah, once you get all the way up here, you can't ... see? Up there? Matt: There's gotta be a way. Sam: No, you can't get down. See? Look at it. Matt: Gosh, well, yeah. We're stuck. Sam: Up but not down. begins yelling: HELP! Help! to Nate: I think you have to go. Save 'em. Nate: I'll do it!! out of frame, towards the mountain yelling: We need help! Sam: Be quiet, man! talk over each other. What's up? Matt: I'm good but I'm stuck on a mountain. is climbing the mountain with a giant stick. to Matt: Don't, don't grab onto me, you're going to pull me down. I'm going to fall. Matt: But I'm going to fall if I don't grab onto you. Sam: Well I'll grab onto you too then. grabs Matt's head, Matt grabs Sam's jacket. Oh hey! Nate's coming! Matt: Yeah, we're good. We're safe. falls Matt: Wait... where did he go? Where's Nate? Sam: Agh, he must have gotten eaten by a mountain goat! Matt What... that can happen? Sam: I don't know, but, you know, what.... He got eaten by a mountain goat! Matt: Oh my god. Sam: For sure. Matt: We need help again. who's been looking upwards, begins to slowly walk away from the mountain. yelling: Hey!! Craig!! walks away He's not coming for us. Sam: He's not coming for us? What are we gonna do? Matt: We're alone. Sam: We're all alone. who is walking away, stops and ponders for a moment, sighs deeply, shakes his head, turns around and runs towards the mountain. and Sam's faces are close together. They look like they're about to kiss. Sam: Oh, there he... Matt: He's coming! He's coming back! climbing the mountain: I'm a hero! Now. I thought I wasn't going to be a hero, but I am. reaches out his hand for Craig to grab it: I got you! as he grabs Matt's hand: You got me! Matt: We're gotten. pulls Craig upwards, towards him, and embraces him as Craig flops down beside him. Matt: I got you! Craig: Made it! Matt: Oh, saved!! Uh, Sam fell. Craig: I know. He's grabbing my foot. holds onto Craig's foot while screaming. Sam: Aaaa! Aaa, your toes are so small! Matt: Do you think you can get him up here? Craig: It kind of tickles. I'm trying a little bit. Matt: Here, give me... Craig: Whoop, oh!! hand slips from Craig's shoe. He yells. Craig: Whoops. Matt: Oh, there he goes. falls down the mountain, yelling Craig: Wow, still falling. still falling down the mountain, yelling Matt: It's a long way to fall. Craig: He's falling quite a bit. continues to fall, yelling walks up, above Matt and Craig on the mountain Craig: Oh hey! Matt: It's Nate! Craig: Nate! Matt: Hey! Craig: Hey guy! Matt: Hey, how's it going? How'd you get up there? I thought you were eaten by a goat! Nate: What? Do you know how long it would take a goat to eat a human? What? pulls Matt up. Craig: Rescued! pulls up Craig. Craig: We did it! Matt: We did it. Nate: We did it!! of the three of them standing on top of a small snowdrift. Craig: Well, let's go. jumps off the snowdrift in a giant leap and runs out of frame (left). Nate walks down and out of frame (right). Matt slides and then rolls down. Remains lying at the bottom. Matt: Oww. of Sam falling and yelling (ding) Waiter video game outro So to reiterate, the album is released on February 25th. If you pre-order a physical copy right now at dftba dot com, you get to download the album for free, with four extra demo tracks. You'll be e-mailed a one-time link for download so don't click it on your phone. You won't be able to click it again. And I mentioned before we're touring. Tour dates below. In March. Well, the tour dates are there now. We're touring in March. And if it's not your kind of music, well, that's... that's cool shrugs... I... it's fine... it's... whew, it's awkward. Recurring themes singing rug, beardlovers, Driftless Pony Club, Craig with a Wig, wink Wink Wink submitted by http://youtube.com/AndersMauritz. Guests Matt, Sam, Nate Category:Episodes